A toilet bowl pump apparatus and method for reducing the water level in a toilet bowl.
In the field of sanitary cleaning and maintenance of toilets, the application of chemical cleaner/disinfectant requires the lowering the water level in the toilet bowls. Specifically, it is desirable to lower the water level in the toilet bowl so that the cleaner/disinfectant can operate at full strength on all surfaces located above and normally below the water level. If the water level in the toilet bowl is not lowered, the cleaner/disinfectant is diluted with the water contained in the toilet bowl, and the cleaner/disinfectant concentration is reduced below a level at which it is effective for both cleaning and disinfectant purposes.
It is current practice to wet mop out a toilet bowl with a device configured like a large cotton swab. This device is configured to enter and clean the toilet bowl drain while forcing water down the toilet bowl drain. A person operating such an existing device must repeatedly plunge the toilet bowl drain for approximately three to five minutes to reduce the water level in the toilet bowl to a sufficient extent necessary for properly cleaning and disinfecting the toilet bowl. Specifically, the water level is preferably reduced at or below the height of the toilet bowl drain.
The existing cleaning operation is time consuming and places the person cleaning the toilet in close proximity therewith making the job a dirty and undesirable job.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for reducing the amount of time to reduce the water level in a toilet bowl, and making the job easier and more convenient for a person cleaning toilets.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus for reducing the water level in a toilet bowl.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a toilet bowl pump apparatus for suctioning water from a toilet bowl then forcing the water back into the toilet bowl to cause a siphoning effect through the toilet bowl drain reducing the original water level in the toilet bowl for chemically cleaning/disinfecting the toilet bowl.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a toilet bowl pump apparatus including a cylindrical-shaped cylinder with a piston slidably disposed therein.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a toilet bowl pump apparatus including a cylindrical-shaped cylinder with a piston slidably disposed therein with an elbow for diverting the water towards the toilet bowl drain.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide a method of reducing the water level in a toilet bowl including the steps of suctioning the water from a toilet bowl above an existing water level in the toilet bowl and then forcing the water back into the toilet bowl to create a siphoning effect through the toilet bowl drain causing the water level to to be reduced below the existing water level for chemically cleaning/disinfecting the toilet bowl.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus configured to reduce the water level in a toilet bowl for chemical cleaning and disinfecting purposes. The apparatus is preferably a manually operated pump apparatus configured to suction water from the toilet bowl and then subsequently force the water back into the toilet bowl so as to create a siphoning effect through the toilet bowl drain. Alternatively, the device can be configured with a manual or electrically driven pump configured for suctioning the water out of the toilet bowl into the apparatus above an existing water level in the toilet bowl, and then subsequently forcing the water back into the toilet bowl causing the water to be siphoned from the toilet bowl through the toilet bowl drain.
In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus is a hand operated toilet bowl pump configured to suction the water from a toilet bowl above an existing water level in the toilet bowl, and then force the water downwardly into the toilet bowl to create a siphoning effect causing the water to flow into the toilet bowl drain and reduce the existing water level in the toilet bowl to allow cleaning and disinfecting of the toilet bowl with a chemical application. The apparatus includes a cylindrical-shaped housing with a piston slidably disposed therein. The apparatus is configured so that a user can grip a handgrip located on an upper portion of a piston rod connected to the piston and the user can grip the housing with the other hand. When the piston rod is raised the piston creates a suction for drawing liquid into the housing.
In a preferred embodiment, a lower end of the housing is provided with an elbow for diverting the water from a substantially vertical direction to a horizontal direction and directed towards the toilet bowl drain. When the water is forced from the apparatus by the user pushing downwardly on the piston rod, the water is forced from the housing along the elbow and diverted towards the toilet bowl drain. The water diverted towards the toilet bowl drain creates a flow therein creating a siphoning effect that continues to drain water from the toilet bowl through the toilet bowl drain.